


Recall Confession

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Overwatch Recall, Slow Burn, fem!reader - Freeform, sfw, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: A prompt requested on Tumblr involving McCree and the Fem!Reader confessing their feelings for each other, having felt this way secretly for years. Word Count: 1542 Words.





	Recall Confession

When you had received the news about the Overwatch Recall, you jumped into action, packing a small bag with only the necessities and hopping into a taxi and headed to the train station. You knew that being an Overwatch agent was what you were born to do; you couldn’t handle having a boring 9-5 job. You had been training in your free time for months, because someone had leaked the intel about Recall to you early, so you were determined to be in the best shape possible. The only other thing you had done since you had become aware of Recall, was to contact Jesse a little more often. You were close friends, but you had always hoped to be closer, since you met during the initial Overwatch run. He’d never made a move and you were too shy to, so you were happy enough to have him in your life in some way, even though it was as a friend.

You usually talked every couple of months or so, mainly because Jesse was often doing his best to help people in need. You liked to call him a kind-hearted mercenary, or KHM for short, because he hated to be known as ‘just another merc’. You understood that he was often busy, so your conversations took place whenever he was available. In your most recent talk, you’d asked him whether he’d ever go back to Overwatch, in the event that they asked. He didn’t seem fond of the idea, until you quipped that you’d like to have a friendly face when you re-joined.

But that was a few weeks ago now. You were standing in the assembly hall with all the other agents, some from before but most of them were new. Even among the old agents, you didn’t see anyone you knew, or could even remember the name of. You were sure that your place was here, but you were feeling awfully lonely and weren’t looking forward to the whole making new friends thing. Just as Winston, the only commanding officer to return so far, was outlining the forthcoming basic drills, the assembly room doors flung open. You couldn’t see who it was, but the familiar clunk of his boots gave him away; Jesse had come back!

“Sorry I’m late, Winston. The traffic was awful bad.” He offered as an apology, while tipping his hat.

Winston shook his head but couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you for joining us, McCree. I wasn’t sure you would, but I’m glad to be proven wrong.”

“Don’t mention it. Did I miss anythin’?”

As Winston began his basic drills talk again, you couldn’t help but smile knowing that Jesse was back. Your heart fluttered briefly, followed by the sensation of butterflies in your stomach. You decided that as soon as you could, you’d try and talk to him, to catch up. Thankfully, Winston was ending his speech and you were happy knowing that the drills started tomorrow. There was now plenty of time to find Jesse.

It took you longer than you’d have liked to leave the hall, you were quite a distance from the door, so you decided to walk to the cafeteria and grab some lunch. Your stomach rumbled on the way, so you quickened your pace.  
You took a surprisingly decent looking lunch and found an empty table, which you preferred. You sat down and scanned the room, trying to find Jesse. You couldn’t, so you began tackling your lunch, trying to enjoy every delicious bite.

“Mind if I join you?”

The voice from behind made you jump and you let out a small yelp. You turned and saw Jesse smiling back at you, while holding his tray of food. He placed it on the table, having seen you jump up, and reached forward to hug tightly, with his hands around your waist. You hugged him just as tightly back, enjoying the feeling of being held in his arms. You broke, but Jesse’s hand lingered on your arm for a second longer than it needed to. Or were you just imagining things? You weren’t sure, but you nodded, in response to Jesse’s question and he sat opposite you, placing his hat on the table.

“Man, the food’s so much better than I remember!” he said while he excitedly ate, as did you. 

You finished first, having started before him and looked at Jesse, “It’s so good to see you, Jesse! It’s been way too long.”

“Agreed! We shoulda met up long ago, but I’m happy to see you, Y/N.” he told you, the look in his eyes confirmed his sincerity.

His words made you blush a little and you could feel… something coming back up. Some emotions that you’d thought were long buried. Seeing Jesse again just brought them all back though. Although this time, you weren’t just a rookie agent with a school girl crush. You knew this was something more genuine.

“So what room d’you get?” Jesse asked you, bringing you back to reality.

You pulled your new key out of your pocket and read the tag aloud, “Uhhh 226B.”

Jesse perked up, “No way! That’s next to mine! I’m 226C!”

You smiled, “Looks like we’re neighbours, cowboy!” You thought for a moment, “Wait a minute, isn’t that your old room? How did you get it back?” you asked.

“I may have asked for it specifically.” He said, winking at you, “Between us, I think I may have left a couple of things there from before and I don’t want anyone to claim them.”

You laughed, harder than you had for a long time and placed your hand on top of Jesse’s, “I missed you, Jesse!”

You noticed him blush slightly, “Me too, Y/N.”

Seeing as you were now neighbours, you decided to walk to your rooms together and help each other unpack and arrange your rooms. You both started in yours, emptying your clothes into the draws and wardrobe, while Jesse ran to the kitchens to grab some essentials, like bread, milk and water. He returned and placed them in your small fridge. When you went next door to his room, you reversed roles, placing the food stuffs in his fridge, while he sorted out his clothes. You both walked out into the hallway and looked at your own rooms through the doors, “Perfect!” you said, with Jesse nodding in agreement.

After heading to the cafeteria together for dinner, you both decided to get an early night and returned to your respective rooms, with a courteous goodnight shared. You changed for bed, wearing a black, oversized tank top and some black sport shorts, with white lining. You laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. You hadn’t even been back for a day and you were already falling for Jesse all over again. Well, that’s not strictly true, you’d never stopped falling for him. Keeping your feelings inside was already driving you crazy, you had to tell him. The worst he could do was say he only saw you as a friend, but then at least you’d know. You sat on the bed, turning to the side as your feet touched the floor, when there was a knock at the door.

Somewhat surprised, given that it was almost midnight, you walked to the door, before unlocking and opening it. Standing before you was Jesse, wearing just his navy blue, long pyjama bottoms and no shirt. You looked at him rather confused, “Hey, Jesse… are you ok?” you asked.

“Oh wow… you’re beautiful…” he said, barely above a whisper; so quiet that you weren’t sure you’d heard him correctly.

“I didn’t quite hear you…”

“Oh, nothin’! It was nothin’!” he replied, with the worst attempt at a grin he could have ever mustered. You raised an eyebrow at him. “Ok, I came here for a reason… but seeing you made me forget… you’re just so… beautiful.” He told you, blushing and rubbing the back of his head the whole time.

You hide your smile behind your hand, while blushing madly. Was he about to confess that he had feelings for you?

“So… umm… Y/N, I jus’ wanted to say–”

“Jesse, I’m in love with you.” You couldn’t hold back anymore, especially if he was going to beat around the bush. He didn’t say anything, he just stood there, with his eyes wide with what you guessed was shock. “I have been in love with you pretty much since we meet here, all those years ago.” You continued. He still stood there, “But… I never thought you felt that way about me…” you said quietly, “I don’t even know if you feel that way no–”

This time you were interrupted, not by his words, but still by his mouth. He had leaned forward and kissed you, deeply kissed you. He broke away and you pulled him straight back in, you weren’t done yet. You kissed each other passionately, while he held your waist and you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. You kissed for what seemed simultaneously like too long and not long enough, before hesitantly pulling away.

“I love you too, darlin’.” He told you, bringing you in to a tight hug.


End file.
